1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid hydrocarbon fuels normally susceptible to forming undesirable carburetor and intake valve deposits in automative and other internal combustion engines. More particularly this invention relates to liquid hydrocarbon fuels containing additives for effecting reduction of such deposits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to those skilled in the art that liquid hydrocarbon fuels, such as gasolines, and fuel oils, tend, on combustion, to form undesirable deposits on carburetor and intake valves in internal combustion engines. The formation of such deposits tends to impair engine efficiency and often results in breakdown, necessitating cleaning operations and, in many instances, costly replacement of engine parts. This situation is particularly encountered in the use of modern liquid hydrocarbon fuels such as gasoline, jet fuel, diesel fuel and other fuels normally employed in the operation of advanced internal combustion engines. Accordingly, means for reducing or preventing the formation of such deposits in internal combustion engines is desirable.
Various additives have been used with varying success in liquid hydrocarbon fuels to overcome the adverse effects described above. However, to applicant's knowledge the imidazolines disclosed herein having not been so used nor suggested by prior art.